


HTBTPB: It Could Have Been Detention

by rynish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynish/pseuds/rynish
Summary: Finn has been falling behind in class. When he starts to day dream in a lecture, Avery decides he needs to have a talk with his student and deliver a little motivation.





	HTBTPB: It Could Have Been Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Finn. Another spanking. Boy doesn't catch a break. This time it's from his teacher, Avery Forrester. I wanted to do this pairing for a while and it was fun to write a school discipline scene.
> 
> Artwork was commissioned from Rak. Please do not repost/redistribute/share or such. Thanks!
> 
> If you want to learn more about the characters and the original story I'm writing on, you can find more details at [htbtpb.com](http://htbtpb.com). Future NSFW content like this will be posted to the [NSFW section](http://nsfw.htbtpb.com) of the blog.

Mathematics was never his strong subject. Even he knew that. Maybe not willing to openly admit that since his whole career in mechanical engineer depended on it but in hindsight, he sucked at numbers. 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t as bad as he made out to be, considering that he was working with algebra, geometry and trigonometry calculations. But deep down Finn knew that numbers was still his weak spot. He struggled sometimes and it would take a few goes to get his head around what was being taught in the lecture.

“Finn, can you answer the problem on the board?”

The sound of his name being singled out brought him back from his thoughts to the present moment. His professor, Mr Forrester, was standing at the front of the class, his gaze directly on him, inviting others around him to look in his direction as the class waited upon his answer. He was on the spot, like a celebrity to give a speech that they hadn't prepared for. And he was prepared for the question. 

“Uhh… erm…” The young man digited, biting his bottom lip as he let the cogs in his brain play around with possible solutions. “X is equal or greater than 27 over b?”

There were a few chuckles around the room, shortly followed by a disappointed sigh from the tutor to confirm he had got the answer wrong. Finn felt all eyes on him at that moment, wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He should have been paying attention but his mind was elsewhere.

“Pay attention this time, Finn,” Mr Forrester said as he returned to the board and ran through the question again, this time Finn following the tricky equation and getting it right with a little bit of help from a classmate.

Avery Forrester could read his students well and he knew that a handful of the class, including Finn, were struggling to keep up with the others. Test scores, homework and other evidence help to conclude his thoughts. He hated singling out a student as the worst but if he had to pick one it was Finn Davenport. The young man had potential from what he heard from other teachers but Mathematics was the one thing holding him back. Add if Finn continued to lack focus and attention in class he was surely to fall further away from that potential. 

The end of class bell rang and everyone started t pack and leave the room, either to go to another class or finish school for the day. But as Finn went past, Avery called him back.

“Finn, a word please?”

Finn’s eyes caught the teachers for a moment before he turned to one of his friends, tell him he’d catch up with him later. As the rest of the students exited the lecture hall, Avery closed the door. He had no other classes after this so he pulled the blind down on the small window of the door to indicate no-one was to disturb. The dark haired man walked back over to his desk, picking up some papers and flicking through them as he sat against the edge of the table. He could see Finn standing nervously, holding onto the straps on his backpack. 

“Looking at your test results and recent homework, which I must ass was handed in a day late, I can see that you are struggling Ginn.” the papers were returned to the desk as Avery put all his attention to the young student in front of him. “And today, you seemed to be elsewhere, day dreaming by the looks of things.”

“Sorry,” Finn said softly, not making eye contact.

“Who are you apologising to?” Avery asked, a mild stern tone in his voice. He hated getting angry at his students but a lot of the time he wasn't mad at them, just disappointment for them. He wanted to help them succeed but only they could do that, not him. 

“To you,” Finn responded. It wasn’t the answer Avery wanted to hear. 

“I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to.” Avery folded his arms before continuing, his eyes focused on the younger male. “You should be apologising to yourself. I come here to teach, Finn. “That’s my job finn. It’s to support you in your learning. But ultimately it is your duty to listen and learn and I can’t force you. This is your education. You are paying for it.” The statement came across as harsh but it had a very important message in it, one that a majority of students understood when he had to give it to them.

“I’m trying, I really am,” Finn retaliated innocently. “I’m just…. I’m just crap at numbers.”

It was not the first time Avery had heard this sort of comment. “I understand that Maths can be difficult but you need to pay full attention Finn, And when you are struggling, you need to tell me. I can only help you if you are open and honest that you are finding it difficult.”

“Okay. Sorry.” The response Finn gave was again soft and quiet and Avery could tell the young man was thinking about everything that they had just said. But he wasn’t done. Finn definitely needed a little motivation. 

Walking back round the table, the older man opened the bottom drawer and rummaged through its contents until he withdrew a full length paddle.It was the style that you would normally find in schools and fraternities, sturdy and shapely. He let the wooden implement drop onto the table with a heavy thud which instantly gained Finn’s attention. The young student’s eyes shot open as he realized what was dropped on desk.

“Wait a sec-”

“You’ve said sorry before Finn,” Avery interrupted. “Too many times in fact. Do you remember the time you forgot to hand your assignment in on time? Or the time you didn’t show up to the additional class that you signed up for when you were struggling?”

“But I-”

“There you go again,” Avery interrupted again, shaking his head. “You keep making excuses for your actions instead of taking ownership.” The older man sat on the edge of the desk with one knee elevated, his foot dangling sightly. He had really high hopes for all his students and Finn was no exception. He wanted them to get the best from his classes, to go on and achieve the dreams and goals that they gave themselves when they were younger. But Finn, as much as he probably had good intentions, didn’t convince him he had the discipline to be focused. “Put your bag down against the wall.”

Without a word, Finn did as he was told, placing his backpack against the wall before sliding his hands into his back pockets of his jeans. His eyes examined the the smooth yet firm texture of the wooden object that lay on the desk, the glossy shine not giving away it’s age or the amount of times it might have been used. “Mr Forrester I swear, I’m sorry I’ll do-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Avery reached out and grabbed Finn up his arm and yanked him forward. He maneuvered well enough so the young student would land against his upturned knee and belt over the desk, knocking a few items to the floor as Finn tried to break his fall. With no warning he placed a firm hand against Finn, pressing him down against the table and with the other hand raised, he give the lad a couple of firm swats to his rear. The denim fabric would absorb most of the blows but it wouldn't protect the young man’s pride. Finn yelped as he objected, Trying to push himself up, only for Avery to capture one of the boy’s wrists in his hands and press that against the small of his back, using it to pin Finn down. 

“Stop! Ugh… this is em-embarrassing!”

Avery shook his head, halting the swats as he spoke. “Finn, I’ve given you several chances to improve. I know you may not mean to disappoint me or or your classmates but you’re not talking the class seriously either.” Down came another dozen smacks onto Finn’s backside before Avery halted and spoke again. “I need you to understand this is only for your own good.”

Letting him go, Avery allowed Finn to stand to his feet. As he did, Avery could see how red the young man’s face was. Beat red, very similar to the color his buttocks would be after the paddling he was going to receive. “Now. Drop your pants.”

“No way,” Finn responded quickly, shocked at the request. 

“Finn, you can either drop your pants or I’ll need to consider suspending you from class.”

The threat hit Finn hard in the chest. He needed this class. This class was the one he was struggling with the most, yet without it he would ultimately fail the whole engineering course. Passing counted for a good portion of his year-end grades. “Isn’t there another way?”

“There was,” Avery responded as he folded his arms. “But you were daydreaming through it.”

There was a booming silence as Finn felt Avery’s eyes engulf him, that disappointed glare, one he had saw his mother give him once for lying about where he had been one night when he came home late at fourteen. He’d never been spanked at home either so this was equally as strange for him. He felt his fingers reluctantly flowing his belt to the buckle, undoing it before he work on the button fly. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the blind on the door was down before he slowly pushed his jeans down over his hips and down to his ankles.

“Do we really have to do this?”

Avery’s response to that question as a small nod, showing Finn he wasn’t backing down. He reached forward and grabbed the young student and hauled him back over his knee, pushing the male firmly down on the desk before diving the next smack to his bottom. Finn yelped a little as he felt the bull force of the smack with just the cotton of his underwear to protect his backside. A few more firm smacks to each of the warming globes before Avery reached over and grabbed the wooden paddle. He took a moment to run the smooth varnished edge against his student’s cheeks, letting him feel the firmness. And as Finn was about to object, Avery cracked a strike down.

“Ahh!” Finn yelped. His body jerked as his hand flew under him to push himself off the desk but Avery kept him in place.

“I think the message is sinking in,” he said as he gave one other whack with the wooden implement before placing it down on the desk again. Removing Finn’s underwear to his knees (ignoring the student’s objections) he pinned Finn’s arm on the small of his back and dealt a dozen more hand swats to the bare flesh of Finn’s bottom. He kicked a few times and started to struggle, begging for Avery to stop. After the first dozen, Avery felt another set was needed just for Finn’s attitude.

“Mr Forrester, please, please stop.”

Grabbing Finn by both arms he stood the young man upright and in front of him before Avery stood up off the table. He assured Finn they were nearly done before telling him to bend back over the table. He watched as the brunette reluctantly completed the order. Picking up the paddle, Avery once again rubbed the smoothed cold edge against Finn’s reddened backside. 

“Six swats. Count them.”

“What the-”

The first strike landed square in the center of Finn’s bare ass, making him yelp as he jerked forward.

“One!”

SMACK! The second swing landed.

“Two!”

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth swat landed in the same progression, with Finn audible calling them out. By the last one, his legs had buckled, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. His backside felt like it was on fire, burning with a sting that throbbed over both cheeks. As Avery dropped the paddle on the desk, Finn took the moment to stand up and running his backside, twisting his body to try and sneak a peek.

‘ _Shit, my butt’s pretty red!_ ’

“I hope we don't have to repeat this Finn. I just want the best for you.” Avery opened the drawer where the paddle had been stored, placing it neatly back inside before closing it again. “If you need help, just ask. Do your studies, complete your homework and I’m sure you can pass this class.” The teacher looked over to his student who had already started to redress himself, pulling up his pants and trousers. Once buckled up, Avery picked up Finn’s bag and give it to the man before heading to the lecture room door and unlocking it. “Remember, exercise 31 is due by the end of this week.”

“Yes.”

“Be sure it’s in on time.”

“Yes Mr Forrester. Sorry,”

“It’s fine. Just don’t let it happen again,” Avery answered as he opened the door to let Finn out. He watched Finn leaving, wincing slightly most like from the sting of his backside. He knew the young student wouldn’t want a repeat of today in a hurry. That homework would be in on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
